1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna modules, particularly to an antenna module having adjustable working frequencies and a wireless communication device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are usually assembled in a portable wireless communication device to send and/or receive signals. Commonly, frequencies of the antennas are adjusted according to different communication requirements by matching circuits disposed on a circuit board of the portable wireless communication device. However, the matching circuits make structures of the circuit board more complex.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.